


No.9

by Sin_Dere



Category: Borderlands, bl2, borderlands 2 - Fandom, borderlands2
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Gaijack - Freeform, Pheromones, Written For Fun, dubcon, gaige has shit taste in crushes, oneshots are infinitely easier than series, why is jack so tame here? because i'm not a professional folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Dere/pseuds/Sin_Dere
Summary: The vault hunters have stormed the wildlife preserve in an attempt to rescue bloodwing! Unfortunately, being so unsubtle in their attack, Jack has planned a counter strike that....doesn't work out how it was meant to.  Incapacitation to Infatuation, and some shameless smut.





	No.9

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who only watch me for 'corrections'...i'm sorry I update so rarely. I tried to rush chapter 4 out, and realized it was no good- so it's down til i rewrite it. I apologize for the wait and inconvenience.
> 
> For those of you who are here for THIS beauty of a oneshot- just know it was written off a suggestion from my lovely partner, and was meant to be more of a fun exploitation of porn than a genuine plot. 
> 
> I feel as though this ship is underappreciated and underrated, and I wanted to post my fluff but, I refuse to post any more series until I get further ahead on corrections or actually finish it before posting.

Blurred doubles danced before her vision when the rolling stopped, colors hectic and sounds ebbing distantly. The force of the impact had knocked her to the far west of the (now) empty and transparent holding cell. It wasn't so much the impact of, well, whatever shot through the top of the cell that knocked her down, So much as it was Gaige rolling clumsily away, and down a sizeable mound of dirt and grass. The fall was deeply unpleasant, seeing the hill’s covered in thorny shrubbery, the exposed head of a sprinkler, and a few chunks of chalky stone. All Of this landing her on the blunt edge of a metal hexagon. 

Prior to her discomfort, She had been exploring an area of the wildlife preserve centre. Amongst the group of vault hunters, they'd split up and taken their own sections, accompanied by only guns and confidence. Hardly ten minutes into her search for slag research documents, and she heard an alarm ring out in a repetitive low whine. Before she could figure out if it was because they'd been caught, something nearly plummeted into her and sent a thick cloud of dust into the air. 

Her ears began to stop ringing after a few minutes, allowing her to notice the alarm had stopped and all was silent again. Gaige can feel her right hand clutching a fistful of grass as the world comes back into focus. Rolling onto the cold metal hexagon (which she understood to be an unloading platform), she allows herself to lay down so she can breathe. A dull ache rolled down her neck and to the centre of her back as she sprawled over the metal. All around her the world seemed to still spin and rattle a bit. What the hell was that thing anyway? 

Gaige could feel her frame shake as she shoves her back against the wall to finally stare at the fairly sized pit in the ground. Was it a loader? A mortar? It wasn’t a new thing for hyperion to fire stuff at any of the vault hunters. All that jutted out of the pit was a small sphere, split open into three half arches with nothing inside. It was just open like a claw breaking free from the pulverized soil. Did they test launch something into the cell? Just to make sure they could drop supplies? Well they were a few meters off if so. 

Dust still floated down through the air, giving off a faint purple-pink sheen under the harsh rays of late afternoon sunlight. Now that she thought about it, the dust should have settled by now. Watching the twirling cloud of saturated dust, it seemed too colorful- regardless of the sun’s intervention. Was she just gassed? Was it slag powder, venomous pollen, or some other kind of bullshit poison? Figures their operation was found out, they kinda fought their way in after all. An engineer must have slipped out in the chaos. 

Feeling weak due to her tumble, she leans into the wall and stands as much as she can. Her knees shook beneath her weight and the movement made her head fill with helium and feathers. She felt like she could pass out from the motion. Only a moment or two after the attempt to stand, Gaige began coughing dryly as her lungs began heaving. She needed more air- but she wasn’t choking. Sliding back down the wall, she takes a seat. Her shaking legs weren’t able to hold her up well enough, she had rolled pretty far after all. If she was poisoned, that probably wasn’t helping her either. 

“Real great idea Axton...Split up, cover more ground…,” Gaige sneers a bit, deciding she’d snark him later- when she could properly hold herself up. The pit of her stomach began to bubble a bit- in a way similar to anxiety but also like an irritable hunger, a feeling she’d only gotten when she imagined kissing one of her crushes-(she had a few, some more shameful to admit than others.They ranged from hammerlock to miss moxxi). 

Within the minute she pondered her growing giddiness, a warmness began to pool from her core. The pit began to grow more fervent, Gaige biting the flesh of her thumb as she forced herself to think. Her head was running absolutely wild, and she shifted uncomfortably and pulled her knees together. Was she….aroused? Still seeing the glimmering dust, it slowly registers what had happened. This...wasn't poison. It was worse than that. 

They were in an animal preserve, a preserve where hyperion experimented on creatures to see the effects of elements from explosive to slag- and they needed some sure way to get those creatures to mate. She’d just been pheromone bombed. Great...great. She could just wait it out right? Sure it was a little annoying- and maybe she was thinking more and more about her pile of crushes all trying to impress and undress her- but she could wait this out! Besides, there were worse thoughts to be left with, right? 

Every minute that passed felt more and more like agony. Gaige could feel her body grow warmer, shakier, and somehow still get colder and more aware. Her breath came in sharp hitches, and the most nether of regions began to feel slick and empty. It took an incredible amount of restraint not to try and fix that feeling herself. She did find herself grinding on the air, the concrete, even her own hand at some points. It was harder and harder to think. There was no way she could wait this out, was there? 

“Shit,” her voice cracks, letting her hear all of its begging disdain. She feels her robo fingers and the nails on her remaining hand dig into her thighs, trying to refrain from doing anything embarrassing. How long did this stuff last? How long has she just been waiting for it to stop? Then again- there wasn’t any real way for the gas to vent out of this section of the preserve, and it was probably on a timer. Well...there was, but it would involve her legs holding her up long enough to buzz open the doors. It was up to her friends to notice she was missing. Any other day she could echo them, but of course, with her throat forcing out vaguely suggestive noises, her pride wouldn't allow her unless things became critically dangerous. 

Trying to stand again- she finds herself still unable, falling to her hands and knees meekly, rubbing her thighs together and feeling revolted at the dampness she felt. She wasn’t getting anywhere like this. It was looking like she would have to wait on her friends, or, she could deal with this little problem by herself until her lust-stricken brain let her move far enough to open the doors. 

Debating her options, she hears the doors slide open. That was fast! It was probably axton, he was like a second dad sometimes she swore. She was personally fond of it though, even if she refused to outright say so. It was nice to have someone kinda parental in a place like pandora. She was grateful at first- hearing the footsteps- but hearing the door slide shut behind them and seeing the figure, her heart sank. The form was a bit scrawnier than axton, the hair darker and the clothes much less military. Not to say the person himself was devoid of any militant label. Fascist came to mind. 

Gaige struggled to speak without letting her condition be audibly obvious. Her incoherent words fall on deaf ears anyhow as she sees the person enter the habitat from the observation room. He wore a securely fastened gas mask, so, was clearly aware that the pheromone was there. She hears a deep bone rattling laugh, one that in all its disgusting familiarity- makes that pit in her stomach grow in flames and she herself, ashamed. The hunger is now fiercely clawing at her. 

The one crush she regrets having, and one she desperately wanted to fade away entirely. Handsome jack. Before she knew what a tyrant he was, she thought he was pretty cute. He was still kind of her type physically, but yeah, a total douche. She just had a thing for older dudes with body modifications, it was something she could relate to. The thought of thinking she could relate to jack made her physically wince.

“Oooooh jesus christ! I was hoping it would immobilize you vault hunters, but this? This is kinda sad to watch. Look look, i’ll make this fast for you. You’re probably the smallest fish to fry anyways, uh, gaige right? Something like that...” The man nimbly loads a revolver, trying to hush further laughter. 

“Bite me asshole,” she challenges through grit teeth. This was bad, she might need to send that echo- if not for help, as a last will and testament. 

“My fight wasn’t even with you, but hey! Why NOT join a team of bandits and make my job harder? You really shoulda stayed out of my way kiddo,”

Gaige just stares at him with a mixture of hate and hunger, briefly wondering why the hell he wore so many damn layers of clothing. Another thought passing telling her she should just tear them all off herself. She chews her lower lip- realizing in horror she was seriously considering that. 

Jack steps closer, finally stopping his laughing , taking another moment to observe her sad state with satisfaction. He’d really timed all of this just right. The gas mask was a bit annoying, but it was better to wear it and take care of the vault hunters, than be exposed to the stuff himself. The mechromancer was staring with wide eyes full of fear and what he thought was regret. He couldn't help but hesitate in the wake of such a perplexing expression on such an obnoxiously cute face. What had she been thinking, siding with the crimson raiders? 

With hardly more than a low growl of warning, Gaige leapt at him- taking him down to the ground in one surprisingly strong tackle. The revolver flung across the cell, and he felt pain Ricochet along his back upon impact. CHRIST for a kid she was strong! Her robo arm had him pinned like a butterfly, the other arm hovering over her own firearms contemplatively. Her teeth were grit- and her knees sharply digging into his legs. 

“Ha...nice try,” she croaks somewhat coherently. “I’m not going down without more of a fight. Don’t underestimate me,” she utterly fails at intimidation- her expression falling, catching the scent of his cologne- his whole general being in one inhale. She can’t help but get a little closer- nose practically brushing his neck as she takes another sniff, shivering a bit. It was strangely alluring, and she softened her hold on jack, taking a moment to take it in. There was confidence, sweat, disillusion, power, and curiosity in the soft cradling scent. It was like that mixed with the manliest shampoo she remembered using back home, and a dull flowery iron scent.

Without thinking much into it, she licks the side of his neck- wondering if he tasted like he smelled- somehow it was both better and worse. The shock of what she’d done was short lived as the bubbling in her abdomen spiked, making her hips roll forward a bit- briefly passing over his clothed groin. Just the faint ghosting of it made her shiver. Jack seemed a bit taken aback himself, not really responding past an amused hum. She does it again- slowing herself this time and abruptly forcing herself to stop.What was wrong with her!? 

A few moments of looking away in Shame whilst keeping him immobile, and his scent coaxes her back in. It’s impossible for her to hold herself together, being this stressed and intoxicated. There's a long deliberate drag of her tongue from the base of his throat to the top, teeth threatening to clamp a bit. Briefly, she ghost the gasmask with her agape lips, irritated with it hiding the face she wanted to see. A face that, despite knowing better, she wanted to trace with her mouth and her fingertips.

Her hips seem to repeat the motion while she drifts in thought , her legs moving a bit to give her a better angle. The feather light teasing becomes grinding within moments, and she continues to drag her lips over his neck- salivating on him slightly as she nibbles his throat, fingers now pressing to his covered temples- brushing the gasmask as she grasped at his hair. He doesn’t move to stop her- simply watching with what’s probably curiosity, fascination, and amusement. He wasn't sure if it was the pheromone itself or if this kid had been constantly fantasizing about this kind of thing with him beforehand. He hoped for the latter, with it being a more entertaining option. 

As if to persuade her- he brings a hand to her hip- the contact alone making her body rattle. Her teeth nip him a bit harder and she presses harder over his groin. He feels himself begin to rise a bit in Response. Gaige takes a great physical joy in this- trying to grind harder. Mentally, she hates herself for wanting this, for wanting more. 

She’s shaking weakly, and still pressing harsh licks and kisses at his neck. More, Gaige wants more than this. His hands rubbing slow harsh circles on her back spur this. The self loathing is on her face, just barely being masked by the overwhelming look of primal lust. 

She seems to regain clarity momentarily, jerking backwards and narrowing her eyes accusingly towards him. 

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” her voice is a long and alluring lull- she couldn’t control it if she tried at this rate. Her face is flushed a bright red, lips slightly puffy and eyes glimmering in their grey stare. Gaige’s clarity doesn’t last long, slowly fading back out as he runs a hand over her thigh. She lets out a soft moan- one she tries to bite back. It slid out anyways, and earned a chuckle from the man.

Jack can’t help but chuckle- seeing this kid practically cum at his touch. She even tries to move herself against him so he’d do it again. At first it was all in scientific taste- to see how far she’d try and go- but then he found himself getting a bit bothered himself by it. She was clearly eager for him, and he could even overtake her in this state and finish the job. 

Feeling her writhe against him filled him with a different desire now, one causing him to squirm himself. The young engineer grinded against his rising erection needfully, and pressing her mouth over his throat and chest, trying to free him from his many layers of clothing by meekly pulling at it. He chortles at her efforts, seeing her animalistically grind upon him. He feels tempted to oblige her. 

Then she does it- whilst he’s enjoying seeing her struggle to get him to cooperate, she finds the clasp of the mask and pries it free. Whether it be the need to see his face, or at least force him to endure this pheromone too, she had managed to pry the mask away and toss it. There’s a moment of a smug grin on her face- one that’s wiped away as he digs his nails into her hips out of surprise and punishment. She hardly seems to mind, pressing down on him with a small grunt. 

“God DAMN IT!” he cries out as fresh air hits his face. It’s not even anger consuming him, just panic. He’d been controlled- just enjoying seeing the young vault hunter arouse him enough to help her out. Truth be told she had actually been doing fairly well, although it was obvious the most experience she had was watching movies she was just barely old enough to watch. 

Trying to hold his breath, he can see the mask she’s tossed away. Jack’s still pinned beneath the girl, knowing that even if he shoved her off, it was too late. He caves- having to intake air. The shimmering dust enters his lungs. Hardly a moment passes and Gaige is placing her mouth over his- something she’s clearly never done before seeing how bad she is at it. She moans with relief feeling the rough return of her juvenile kisses. He sighs a bit, deciding to at least take over. It’s not like he was hating it in the first place- and if he was going to be kissing her he might as well take the lead so it was more enjoyable. 

His fingers brush her chin as he takes dominance- and she lets out a sharp groan when he nibbles her lower lip. He can feel the dust beginning to affect him- his skin warm, and his breathing irregular. Her continuous grinding has not been fruitless, as he finds himself trying to grind back. The craving is sweeping his own body now as a relentless inferno. If Gaige wanted him to fuck her, he would do it without mercy. 

The moment she seems to lose track of herself at all must have been when he lets his tongue slide into her mouth. He’s pressing the back of her head closer, just so she can’t pull back as he delves as deep as he can. Her soft moans are decent encouragement- and he presses her down on the bump in his pants. He grinds against her slowly and deliberately- fairly aware of the dampness through his pants she’s creating. 

He slides a hand to her inner thigh, rubbing small circles and squeezing. She spreads a bit- clearly liking the attention moving closer to her entrance. Her fingers are tracing the edges of his mask, and her robotic hand is holding the side of his leg for balance. He can feel the pit of his own abdomen begin to flare up violently, taking the burst of energy to flip their positions- prowling over her like a predator, not even breaking his disgusting exploration of her mouth. Her nipples are erect beneath her clothing, her small breast cute in their faint bouncing as she squirms beneath him. 

Gaige feels one of his hands slide up her shirt and grasp her breast, fondling it slowly and with some force. His thumb traces her areola as his tongue traces the soft curves of her open mouth. Jack’s tongue keeps wetting her lips between each plunge back into her mouth. She can’t fight for dominance, just feeling jack tease her roughly. His other hand is beside her, and she can feel his leg pressing against her crotch teasingly. He breaks their faces free and makes a show of leaving his mouth agape to show the thin strand of saliva between them- lust ridden eyes staring with their blue and green triumph. She moves her hands and squirms free of her shirt, nearly breaking the clamps of her bra to toss it away. 

Jack takes the opportunity to work his mouth opposite of the breast his hand is massaging. She groans, feeling the warm press of his tongue against her other erect nipple. She hates how into it she is- the horribly disgraceful noises vibrating through her throat. Her thighs hug the leg teasingly close- and she grinds on it. Her hands find purchase on his shoulders- grasping at the clothing and meekly trying to tear it off again. He pauses for a moment, and with what seems like impossible ease sheds the several layers covering his broad chest. 

She presses her face into the soft warmth of his chest, oddly comforted there, feeling jack traces lines over her back, tugging her skirt and panties down and off. He works off his own pants and exposes himself. Having never actually seen a real life dick before, gaige feels exasperated, delicately touching it, running her fingers over it. She didn’t even know they could twitch until it did. He grunts delightfully at each touch. 

Pressing his face to her neck, he rubs against her thighs, feeling her soft skin making him impatient. He hoist her hips up roughly and presses the head slightly inside of her. She bucks her hips, and he lets more of himself slip in. The process of getting his entire length within her was more time consuming than he wanted, and one gaige clearly despised as well, as when he was all the way in, she moved her hips violently forward, which in turn made him thrust a bit heavy. She was already so wet that he simply slid in And out as he wanted after insertion.

He arched over her, gaining a momentum and listening to the slaps and squelches as he plowed balls deep into her soaking pussy. Gaige couldn't withhold her drawn out moans, and the soft whispers of his name. Her thighs squeezed against him and her arms had her hoisted up from the ground a bit, an effort to get jack as deep in her as she could. The rational part of her brain was crying out with anguish and regret, letting her enemy dominate her, but the part of her being pounded by jack just wanted more of him. It felt more good than bad, his erratic roughness making her scream out wantonly.

Jack moves, back against the wall and settling gaige of his lap. He locks eyes with her, scanning her lost and blissful features before taking her mouth onto his own, letting his tongue draw patterns on her lips and inner cheeks. She bounces on him eagerly, and he can hear his own grunts and moans of ecstasy intermingle with gaige’s. She claws his back as she rolls her hips, her g spot being hit over and over as he thrust. 

He pulls her closer, feeling their breast brush and bounce with the movements, one hand on his hip and another stroking his hair. He follows suit, letting one hand free her hair from their pigtails and twirl it playfully. The other hand holds her in place as her bobbing becomes faster. The thought of her getting close alone caused him to near his own climax, pumping into her more vigorously. 

Knowing fully well it would do nothing but make a mess, he allows himself to shoot directly in her, rapidly riding out his orgasm and clawing her back as a mean of possessiveness. He can feel her shudder in delight, and slam onto him before tightening and crying out to him. Her own orgasm is hard and powerful, her eyes nearly rolling out of her skull and her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she screams for him. 

“f-fuck! Jack!” she gasp, only stopping her own thrusting when her climax passes, leaving them to breathe heavily and try to find their senses. Neither made an effort to pull away, just stuck in an awkward tangle of holding each other closely. Neither wanted to think about what to do next or what they'd just done. 

“Was it good for you too babe?” he tries to joke. He can feel himself revitalizing thanks to the potency of the pheromone, and it's apparent Gaige is already poised for another go, though hating herself deeply for it. It would be a little while until the air vents cleared it up, and he would gladly pass the time making the 18 year old a begging drooling mess over him. Her face is buried in his chest as she twitches with the aftermath, unable to look him in the eye. 

Hell, who knew? Maybe instead of killing her, he could just take her back with him. Like he said, she was the one who interfered the least with his plans, and he'd technically be doing her a favor- taking her away from the influence of bandits. 

Besides, the other vault hunters learning their friend was domesticated by him might be a good start to crushing their spirit. He could always sway gaige too anyways right?  
Not wanting to think anymore, he changes positions and hears her gasp. 

“Ready for more puddin’pop?” All Gaige manages is a short and shaky sigh before he begins round 2.


End file.
